Roy Sebale
Roy Sebale (March 31st, year 18 L.C.) was born in Stormwind to two general store keepers during the time shortly before the Third War. His father was a soldier during the First War while his mother had grown up as a simple peasant in Stormwind. Roy grew up during this time with little care in the world, working for his parents in their store for many years. As he and his brother grew up he ended up wishing to follow in his father's footsteps to become a soldier. His brother joined the Alliance Navy and shortly after when he was 16 he joined The First Regiment. =Description= ---- Roy is a very big boy. He stands at 6'3" and weighs 240 lbs, pure muscle. His older brother pushed him relentlessly after becoming a soldier to train his body so that one day Roy too could serve the Kingdom of Stormwind. The results are undeniable. His blonde hair is cut short into a soldier's style, the teenager emulating his older brother in his looks. He shaves his face, preferring to have a clean look. Of course, the reality is that he can’t quite grow a beard yet. At least not a full one. He often has a rather soft expression on his face, smiling or seemingly about to break into one, though the square jaw and sharp lines of his face seem to betray that one day he could be a respected soldier and warrior. He has no scars on his body though he's been injured many times. Armor After enlisting in the First Regiment and officially being contracted as a Private he now wears a standard issue suit of Stormwind Plate Armor, accompanied by his tabard. He’ll often be wearing a well-made, blue hat when in armor in a more casual setting. Arms Roy is often seen carrying around his standard issue Army sword and shield, both of them being his preferred weapon in combat. He's spent a lot of time becoming quite proficient in the use of his sword and shield. =History= ---- Roy Sebale is a native Stormwind citizen. His father fought in the first war, retiring shortly after from Stormwind's army to settle down with his wife. Many years later Roy's older brother and he were born. Growing up he worked in his parent's general goods store, always taught respect and discipline due to his father's background. The two children looked up to their father, wanting to follow in his footsteps. Roy's brother joined the Stormwind Navy while Roy has joined the First Regiment of Stormwind's Army, taking the chance to spend his life as a soldier as soon as he possibly could. Technically he joined when he was 16, lying about his age. He initially joined the First Regiment and was deployed to Uldum, during their campaign in the desert landscape. However, during the final encounter with an Old God minion he was blasted mercilessly by its magic and left severely wounded, losing much of the memory of the few months preceding that incident and after. He spent many months in Stormwind being treated by priests for this malady and eventually was made healthy enough to be able to rejoin the First Regiment. Though he had forgotten much of what he had experienced, he knew he still wanted to pursue that path despite what people had told him had happened. Thus, he rejoined the First and was retrained. He’s since been on campaigns with the First in the Barrens hunting down a mutineer captain and necromancers, the Hinterlands to aide the First’s allies, Stranglethorn Vale to aid in the protection and establishment of Kingsland, and the protection of Stromgarde from the Horde. Youth Roy grew up living a simple life as a shop keep in his parent's general goods store. He spent his free time trying to catch cats and otherwise spending time with his many childhood friends. His parents kept a tight leash on him but he was happy nonetheless. A few times in his early teenage years he was taken in by the Stormwind guard for disrupting the peace and various other misdemeanours but none of it was ever anything out of the ordinary for a boy that age. Service in the First Regiment (WIP) =Personality= ---- Roy is a rather gentle person at his core, loving and friendly to pretty much all he meets. His charisma comes from this rather easy going attitude and geniality. Though he used to be quite timid, he’s since grown to become far more confident with the prodding of those who’ve mentored him. He continues to develop in this manner, becoming sure of himself and his motives as he grows. Roy can sometimes be easy to fool and could be described as oblivious in some situations. Despite this aloofness he sometimes shows, he’s never quite as silly or childish as he acts and does it for humor. This obliviousness is never evident in combat where he shows how over time he’s quickly become perceptive and analytical. His lack of schooling throughout his life has left him not quite as knowledgeable as most, but his curiosity covers for this in that he constantly seeks to understand what confuses him. He’s realized he has a strong sense of duty and a strong will to protect all within his reach. This kindness would extend even to his enemy if he saw them as being treated unfairly or unjustly. He’d react harshly to anyone who tried to hurt one of his friends, and is a constant protector. This is why his favorite weapon is his shield. It allows him to protect himself and those behind it while also allowing him to retaliate violently against any who would try to attack him or those he’s protecting. Quirks Roy can often fixate on what others would describe as odd things. Until he accomplishes what he’s fixated on or gets what he wants he’ll rarely let it go. Roy is fascinated by magic. Roy is also fascinated by frogs. Idiosyncrasies: Roy will often scratch at his cheek when feeling unsure or awkward. Relationships Roy has made friends with many, though he considers Caiterina O'Creagh and Markus Stonewall his best of friends. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Merchants Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Military Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwindian